


PAUSE IT

by Chimner



Category: Super Sons
Genre: M/M, 抹布, 时奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimner/pseuds/Chimner
Summary: 抹布x达米安（罗宾）/乔纳森x达米安*四无爽肉（无剧情/无逻辑/无道德/无常识）*原创路人*喘很多*ooc是必然的*第三人称主视角注意*语言露骨注意犯罪团伙入手了一台可以随时暂停时间的机器，打算拿去对罗宾做这样那样的事情。时间恢复之后在场的乔和达米安……





	PAUSE IT

**Author's Note:**

> 时奸-暂停时间对他人进行性行为。
> 
> 很糟糕，很雷，途中感到阅读不适请立刻停止阅读！
> 
> 现在你还有撤离的机会。

我是猫。

就像这个世界观中会发生的一样：我与众不同，拥有类人的意识。作为A57唯一有进展的智慧移植实验品，这三年过得很套路，无非是为了研究进出闭塞的实验站，苟活在见不得光的黑暗里。逃出来的原因也很套路，一周前实验站爆发一场大火，外侵的肇事团伙中一位戴着眼镜的少年执意收留我，于是我便以他们行动成果的副赠品的身份加入了这个看上去就没什么脑子的搞事集团。

简单介绍一下，团体有五人。人类的名字我向来不记，所以按照个人特征叫他们金毛、卷毛、杀马特、肌肉汉和小眼镜吧。

因为看上去没什么脑子，我一开始没打算和这帮人久呆，岂料鲣鱼罐头太过美味，终究还是没走成。五人团伙入手的是我隔壁研究室开发的，外表像手提音响一样的大盒子。盒子配备6枚皮圈，报告称是一旦开启就可以暂停以设备为中心两百平方米内的时间的仪器，期间此时空为被隔离状态，只有配备了皮圈的生命体可以在冻结的时空中移动。至于具体是个什么原理我也不清楚……一只猫何必和这种事较真儿呢？

有了这种类似游戏作弊的开挂神器之后，那看上去没什么脑子的人类团体就开始肆无忌惮地做起他们觉得有趣的事——无非是吃霸王餐和抢银行珠宝店，这么多天过去竟然还没被抓住，我都要相信傻人有傻福了。不过看在他们把多余的那只皮圈分给我，让我参与作乐的份上，还是别在意这茬了吧。

今晚也是一样的无所事事。

金毛是团队的头头，在喝完啤酒打了个饱嗝之后，他咋着嘴开始摆弄系在手腕上的皮圈：“你说咱这霸王餐吃饱了，钱也够花了，是不是该找点别的乐子了？”

杀马特总是附和金毛的那一个：“老板说得对！这么快就有了新想法，不愧是老板！”

卷毛总是主意最多的那个：“饮饱思淫欲嘛，今晚天气这么好，咱找个漂亮妹子……野战一发怎么样？月下的火热约会，肯定够味儿。”

肌肉汉总是话最少的那个，他点了点头。

小眼镜低着头不置可否。

“很好！那就别愣着了，赶紧开始行动呗～”金毛把空铝罐往身后一扔，拍拍裤子站起来，肌肉汉拎上时间仪器走在他旁边。一路上欢声笑语……不，还是说污言秽语更合适。一帮心怀不轨的汉子你一言我一语地畅想着月光下的激情性爱，甚至还进路边的成人店买了一整套的玩意儿准备助兴。

走到成人店出来的第二个巷子口的时候，金毛突然停下脚步，迅速朝着其他几人打了个噤声手势，场面顿时鸦雀无声。

巷子深处有两个听上去像是小孩子吵架的声音传了过来。

“你的你的你的，这次的案子也是你的，你什么时候才能成熟点学会信任你的同伴？像你伟大的爸爸那样？！”

“父亲从没教过我信任外星人，你这个混血小鬼，快把手上的宵夜吃完回去找妈妈吧。”

“这个声音……”金毛一脸严肃地将手掌拢在耳背上，对其他人比了个口型：

「罗宾。」

其他几个人一律满脸凝重地点了点头。

杀马特的反应最激动，口型带着手势好一通狂魔乱舞：「该死的罗宾！之前好几次都是他害我们的好事！我的尾椎现在都疼着呢！老板咱快用时光机好好教训dwkjwfnkjisk」

卷毛一把捂住杀马特的嘴，眼中隐约有种忿恨之情：「老板我也赞同，咱被罗宾打趴下那么多回，这样报仇雪恨的机会可不多啊。」

金毛一副如临大敌的模样，表情都严肃了不少，搓着下巴像是思考了一阵才缓缓动作：「罗宾的实力不容小觑，何况现在他旁边还有个咱们不知道的人……那人不知是敌是友，咱们还是谨慎行事……你！把机器打开，先观察再讨论下一步做法。」

看来就算在我眼里是个智障团体，领导人的智商还是看得过去的。再一想这帮人好说歹说也是爆破了我所处的实验站才获得的这台机器，都不禁有点刮目相看起来。

小眼镜点点头，在杀马特“另一个声音怎么听也是小孩子不至于吧”的小声抱怨中蹲到机器旁，和往常一样操作了一阵，机器就启动了。

顿时万物皆静。

灯光下的飞虫，微风中摇曳的树枝，疾驰的机车，打电话的路人，一切都仿佛被拍立得定格在相片里的图景瞬间停下来。我舔了舔爪子先一步跳进巷子口，金毛跟在我身后，其他人跟着金毛，蹑手蹑脚走进巷子深处去。

巷子里的时间果然也是静止的。小眼镜途中踢到一只易拉罐，罐子也只是随着作用力飞出去一点便停在半空中。

巷子的最里面是两个男孩。

穿着红披风的男孩正是一副面朝巷子口双腿迈开的模样，皱着眉头闭着眼像是刚从一场争执中妥协准备退场。而另一个穿黑斗篷的个子矮一点，对着前面那个男孩的背影双臂环绕在胸前。两人一前一后冻结在停滞的时空里就像两尊蜡像。

金毛一见到那个穿黑斗篷的男孩便加快脚步直直朝他跑去，看来那孩子就是他们口中所谓的罗宾了。

“怎么样老板？能行吗？”

杀马特见了罗宾，也三步并作两步冲过来。金毛正在检查罗宾的身体，从双颊捏到双肩再捏到腰部，才点了点头说：“可以。”语罢又拍了拍罗宾的大腿，绕到后面捏男孩的臀部。

“老板你看，这小子也一动不动的耶。”卷毛在一旁研究着那位穿红披风的男孩，捏起红色布料的边角“还穿个写着S的外套，难不成是那蓝大个儿的粉丝？”

“别乱碰，咱还不清楚那个男孩有没有什么特殊能力……今晚的重点是罗宾。”金毛放开双手走上前，杀马特接替他的位置：“老板这屁股手感有够棒的！”

金毛没理他，指头朝肌肉男勾了勾，对方便心领神会拿出刚在店里购置的那套家伙，打开箱子平摊在金毛面前。金毛俯下身，从一堆油腻腻的塑料棒里挑了最大的一只拿出来。

“我之前还真没想过这玩意儿在时空冻结之后还能不能起作用，现在是时候实践一下了。”金毛摩挲着那玩意上凸起的颗粒，意味深长地挑起嘴角。

卷毛也放下方才把玩的红色披风，转而开始摆弄罗宾——男孩抱在胸前的双臂被解开放置在身侧，制服前襟大敞，露出里面精瘦有力的肌肉。

“没看出来啊，这小子原来这么有料！”杀马特双手绕过罗宾的腰肢，痴迷地抚摸着麦色的小腹，手指顺着腹肌一路向上掐住胸前柔软的两点搓弄拉扯，“哇哦，就连这里手感也一样棒！”

“看来就算对象是小男孩，也不妨碍你满足你的恋乳癖嘛～”卷毛语气戏谑，隔着裤子狠狠揉压罗宾的胯间。

而这个在对话里给我感觉像是个狠角色的罗宾只是一动不动地站在那里，仿佛没有生命的玩偶一样任由别人脱下自己的衣物，对自己上下其手。

“有趣。”金毛一把剥下罗宾的紧身裤，蹲下身端详男孩的下体，“被那么折磨也没啥反应，这机器的作用还真不是盖的。”

“会不会是时间静止的缘故，身体反应比较迟缓？”

“也有可能。”金毛拿起手上的塑料棒掂了掂，抵住男孩身后的穴口，“这就给你来些刺激的！”他转动手腕，带着突刺的滑腻柱体一寸寸挤进男孩的身体，只剩末端露在外面。卷毛和杀马特如法炮制，从箱子里拿出几个橄榄大小的蛋状物，用胶带贴在罗宾裸露的乳头和下体上。

“这样看上去就好多啦！”

金毛满意地扬了扬头，按下遥控器的开关。

登时所有道具都开始运转，震动着发出嗡嗡的响声。毫无知觉的受害者却只是静止着站在原地——即使大腿的肌肉都被带动得轻微颤动。大概是为了让刺激更强烈吧，肌肉汉绕去男孩的身后，用力摁住对方贴了椭圆物体的关键部位。

其他三人则像是要围观什么重大科研成果似的，凑近罗宾激动地睁大了眼。

“怎么样？勃起了吗？！”  
“勃起了！”  
“射精呢？”  
“嗯……射精好像还没有……”  
“要不试试这个？”

杀马特递出一根带螺旋花纹的细长塑料棍，卷毛接过，直接从男孩阴茎前端的小孔顶进去抽插。

……纵使三年前就已经失去那个部位的我，看到这个场景都感觉些许疼痛。

“好像不行啊……”卷毛像要把那里清理干净一样变换角度有深有浅地折磨男孩的尿道，然而干燥的小孔还是一滴液体都没流出来。

“不行算了。”金毛拍拍裤子站起来解开裤链，“不行咱们自己上！”

肌肉男心领神会地从罗宾身后让出来，金毛一手扶着男孩的腰肢，一手拔下塞在后面的柱体换上自己的就开始猛烈抽动起来。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈！！好热！好爽！这小子里面也太他妈紧了吧我操！！”

我瞪大了眼，刚还衣冠楚楚的金毛忽然跟只发情的猴子似的疯狂耸动着腰胯，双手紧紧捏住罗宾的臀部向两侧分开，进出的肉棒把那个饱经蹂躏的地方翻搅出红肉，隐约有粘腻的泡沫从交合处溢出来。

卷毛和杀马特见了也急不可耐地想要玷污这个男孩，三人一起放倒罗宾软绵绵的身体，紧接着肌肉男也参与进来——四个大汉轮流操干罗宾的后穴，拿肉棍摩擦小麦色的胸肌，毫无轻重地掐紧柔韧的肉体揉硬乳头。硕大的龟头捅进微张的嘴唇里，像捅开一只没用过的飞机杯……

很快男孩身上便遍布了青紫的伤痕和浊白的液体，乳尖和腿间的肉柱难以忽视地耸立着，看上去有点可怜。

就在这时，仿佛终于爽够了的金毛抬起头，注意到打一开始就瑟缩在角落里的小眼镜。

“嘿，我说你，不想一起来爽爽吗？”

金毛发现小眼镜伸在裤子里的手猛地颤了一下，不怀好意地大笑出声：“其实你也很想要的吧，对不对？别客气，都一起办事这么久了，这点恩惠还是有的～”

说完他把罗宾的身体翻了个面，摆成双腿大敞的姿势冲着小眼镜的方向——狼狈不堪的罗宾此时看上去就像一个被用坏的娃娃。

小眼镜咬紧下唇盯着罗宾敞开的腿间犹豫了几秒，最终还是走上前，低头含住那根颤巍巍挺立在空气里的阴茎。

“对嘛，这才是我们的好后辈。”

得到赞许的小眼镜也放开手脚蹂躏起罗宾的下身，释放出自己的阴茎摩擦麦色的小腹，加入到第二轮狂乱的交媾中去。

耳边再次被粘稠的水声所充斥，我有点厌了，跳到旁边破旧的排风机上准备小睡一会儿，等下面那群猴子尽兴再随他们离开……

 

 

再睁开眼时四周一片静谧。

时间还是静止的，我伸个懒腰从排风机上站起来往下看，巷子里又只有红披风的男孩和罗宾两个人。红披风的姿势没变，罗宾也被清理干净照最初他被定格的姿态摆得端正——看来那帮人又把我忘在现场就跑路了。空气里残留着一点腥膻的味道，估计还没走远。然而就在我起身正想跟上他们的脚步的时候——

「咔嗒。」

时间开始流动了。

飞虫绕着灯光扇动翅膀，树枝摇曳，机车疾驰而过，行人打着电话越走越远，巷子里回荡着易拉罐落地的轻微声响……两个男孩身形一顿，仿若雕像突然活了过来。

“罗宾，你有没有觉得刚才有点奇怪？”

从静止状态解冻的红披风男孩眨了眨眼，第一时间回头张望身后的罗宾。

“是有点，感觉像是……唔！！”

本来还维持着双手抱在胸前的姿势的罗宾猛地一个激灵，像在确认什么似的摸了摸自己的胸口。

“罗宾？”

“别那么看着我，我没……唔唔！唔嗯嗯？！”

原本看上去很镇静的罗宾忽然变得茫然无措，一手捂住胸前一手摁在胯下，缓缓地原地蹲了下去。

这下可有意思了。

我扔掉追逐那个智障团伙的想法，坐在排风机上观察起来。

“罗宾？！”

看到同伴不同寻常的举动，红披风急忙跑上前去，罗宾将他一把推开：“我没事！你别过来！”面具遮住了他大半的表情，不过我能看出他露在面具外的耳尖正在微微泛红。

“你没事的时候可不是这样。”红披风不依不饶，“让我看看。”

“想都别想！你这个……嗯啊、怎么回事？！我、唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——”在这个安静的小巷里，罗宾毫无预兆地剧烈痉挛起来，看上去就像被谁用强力电击枪从后腰来了一下。男孩直接由蹲着的姿势仰倒在地，无意识地大张开双腿，手掌死死捂住的裆部肉眼可见的洇出一圈圈水渍。

“达米安？你怎么了？达米安？！”

原来罗宾的名字叫达米安。

罗宾突如其来的举动让红披风也慌了神，手忙脚乱地想把他的同伴扶起来，对方却竭尽全力地扭动身体企图避开他。可怜的小鸟儿，如果方才开头的那番折磨让他此刻还有残存的理智的话，我想他一定把它全部用来躲避面前这个穿红披风的男孩了。

“别过来！你这个该死的肯特……嗯哈、我自己……嗯……自己能处理这……唔嗯嗯嗯嗯、嗯啊啊！！”颤抖的身体猛然高高拱起，浑浊的液体渗过裤子从指缝中汩汩流出。不难看出罗宾极力地想掩饰这些，他夹紧双腿侧过身，改用双手压住自己的胯下。

红披风的表情更加忧虑，他紧盯罗宾一下一下耸动着的背影，踟蹰着开口：“达米安，难不成……你……在失禁？”

“什么？！？不！！！没有！！我才、嗯啊——”

这次红披风不等罗宾说完，直接伸手抓住对方的肩膀把人翻过来——没准是感受到那段时期里尿道经受的折磨，也没准是身体正处在敏感期的时候突然被触碰加剧了快感，罗宾终于一副再也无法忍耐的样子绷紧身体，在同伴的面前猛烈地射了出来。

“不要！！乔、别看！！不是这样的、我、唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！哈啊、嗯呜、为什么……停不下来、嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

知更鸟像发情期的雌猫一样哀叫着，顾不上身边惊得呆住的旁观者，绝望地用手掐紧自己源源不断冒出水的下身。奈何液体一直事与愿违地从那里喷涌出来，浇湿了身下的土地。

“乔……不要看……求你……唔嗯！哈啊……又要……不、快停下……”神智不清的罗宾前言不搭后语地请求着，仿佛被什么看不见的力量按在地上操弄一样挺动腰肢，制服马甲上凸出的两点饥渴地贴着地面摩擦，“不、我……为什么……嗯哈、又进来了……好难受……嗯唔唔唔唔！！”

“达米安……”那个被唤作乔的男孩从刚才震惊的状态中恢复过来，像明白了什么单膝跪下搂住罗宾震颤不已的双肩，将浑身泥土的鸟儿带进怀里：“没事的，达米安……都放出来就好了。”说着他小心翼翼地用手爱抚罗宾汁水四溢的胯下，低头吻住对方湿淋淋的嘴唇。

“哈嗯、乔！别摸……！！呜嗯嗯——”

罗宾的所有挣扎都在同伴捏住他下体的瞬间化为乌有，和阳光下融化的橡皮糖一样软塌塌地陷进红色的披风里。乔褪下罗宾的裤子细致地照顾那个一塌糊涂并且流个不停的器官，中断亲吻舔舐罗宾挂在嘴角的涎水。

“唔嗯……不要了……乔……”被接连不断的高潮剥夺了力气的罗宾呻吟着蹭上乔的脖颈，喘息中伸出口腔的舌头如同新鲜的北极贝。

乔沉默着没再说话，像要确保罗宾释放干净一样将两根手指插进润湿的后穴按压。然后他单手解开罗宾的制服，向上揭下覆盖住罗宾双目的面具。

绿色的。

我盯着那双眼睛，是即使现在覆盖着一层水汽、丢失了焦距，但依旧很好看的颜色。

那个男孩亲吻了那双眼睛。

继而顺着眼睛一路向下亲吻了罗宾的锁骨和胸膛。

“都交给我。”他吮吻着罗宾衣服下的伤痕和红肿的乳头，好似在确认一个个罪证，“都交给我好吗。”

“呜嗯……”

然而罗宾只是过电般地颤抖着哼鸣两声，估计失去了意识。

从时间流动开始就在抽搐着射精的阴茎也终于淌下几滴稀薄的精水，射不出东西来了。

穿着红披风的男孩再一次俯身亲吻了罗宾的眼睛，然后摘下披风包裹住对方乏软的躯干，手臂穿过腋下和膝窝把人横抱起来。

我毫无意义地盯着男孩裤兜里露出来的半截面具看了几秒，直到发现男孩也正看着我——

明明只是笔直的对视，却让我身不由己地毛发倒竖。

还好他没打算再僵持，抱紧罗宾高高跃起，消失到厚重的夜色里……与此同时我听到小眼镜的声音也由远及近传过来。

该回去了。

我从排风机上飞身跃下，迎着那群人的脚步声朝着巷子口跑去。

今晚的宵夜也是鲣鱼罐头吧。


End file.
